Constantine (film)
| screenplay = | story = Kevin Brodbin | based on = Characters from the DC Comics Hellblazer graphic novels | starring = | music = | cinematography = Philippe Rousselot | editing = Wayne Wahrman | production companies = Warner Bros. Pictures | distributor = Warner Bros. Pictures | released = | runtime = 121 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $100 million | gross = $230.9 million }} Constantine is a 2005 American occult detective film directed by Francis Lawrence, in his directorial debut, and starring Keanu Reeves as John Constantine. Rachel Weisz, Shia LaBeouf, Tilda Swinton, Pruitt Taylor Vince, and Djimon Hounsou co-star. With a screenplay by Kevin Brodbin and Frank Cappello, the film is based on DC Comics' Hellblazer comic book, with plot elements taken from the "Dangerous Habits" story arc (issues #41 – 46) and the "Original Sins" story arc. The film portrays John Constantine as a cynic with the ability to perceive and communicate with half-angels and half-demons in their true form. He seeks salvation from eternal damnation in Hell for a suicide attempt in his youth. Constantine exorcises demons back to Hell to earn favor with Heaven but has become weary over time. With terminal lung cancer, he helps a troubled police detective learn the truth about her twin sister's death while simultaneously unraveling a much larger and darker plot. The character of John Constantine was introduced by comic book writer/creator Alan Moore while writing the Swamp Thing, first appearing there in June 1985.Markstein, Don. "Don Markstein's Toonopedia: John Constantine". Retrieved 2007-05-31 In 1988, the character of John Constantine was given his own comic book title, Hellblazer, published by DC Comics. The "Dangerous Habits" story arc was written by Garth Ennis in 1991. Constantine was released in the United States and Canada on February 18, 2005, and in Hong Kong on February 8, 2005. The film grossed $230.9 million worldwide from a $100 million budget. Plot God and Lucifer have a standing wager for mankind's souls. Angels and demons are forbidden to manifest on Earth; instead, their hybrid offspring influence humans. In the Mexican countryside, a scavenger named Manuel finds a spearhead wrapped in a Nazi flag at the ruins of an old church, which is later revealed as the Spear of Destiny. Manuel becomes possessed and travels to the United States. John Constantine exorcises a Filipina girl possessed by a demon trying to break through to Earth, which should not be possible under the wager's rules. He meets with the androgynous half-angel being Gabriel. He asks Gabriel for a reprieve from his impending death from lung cancer brought forth by prolonged smoking. Gabriel declines, telling Constantine that he exorcises demons for selfish reasons and can not buy his way into Heaven. After being assaulted by another demon, Constantine goes to Papa Midnite, a reputed witch-doctor who runs a club serving as neutral ground where half-breeds do not have to conceal themselves. Midnite does not believe Constantine's claim of demons crossing over. Constantine leaves, after exchanging hostile words with half-demon Balthazar. Elsewhere, a woman named Isabel Dodson commits suicide in a psychiatric hospital. Her twin sister, Detective Angela Dodson, refuses to believe that Isabel, a devout Roman Catholic, would kill herself. Watching security footage of Isabel's suicide, Angela hears her say Constantine's name. Angela finds Constantine and asks him to help investigate. After they are attacked by winged demons, which Constantine believes were targeting Angela, he agrees to help. Constantine briefly transports himself to Hell through the possession of a familiar and sees Isabel damned to eternally relive her suicide. Constantine explains to Angela that he can see the true nature of the half-breeds. He committed suicide to escape his visions and his soul was sent to Hell, but he was revived by paramedics two minutes later; for the sin of taking his own life, his soul is still condemned to go to Hell once he dies. The two examine Isabel's room in the hospital and find a clue pointing to a prophecy in the Satanic Bible that Lucifer's son, Mammon, will attempt to claim Earth as his own kingdom. To do so, Mammon requires both a powerful psychic and assistance from God. Angela tells Constantine that Isabel, a clairvoyant and a psychic, was committed by her parents. Angela had the same gift but suppressed it. At Angela's insistence, Constantine reawakens her psychic ability through a near death experience. She immediately finds a clue pinpointing Balthazar as an accomplice to the plot; Constantine interrogates Balthazar, who reveals that Mammon has the Spear, stained with the blood of Christ — the assistance from God. Angela, now the psychic in place of Isabel, is abducted by an invisible entity. Constantine convinces Midnite that the demons are breaking the wager's rules. With Midnite's help, Constantine finds out how the Spear emerged and Angela's location. Constantine arms himself and goes to the hospital, accompanied by his driver and apprentice Chas Kramer. The two fight their way through an army of half-demons to exorcise Angela. Chas is killed by the invisible entity, which turns out to be Gabriel. Resenting God's favoritism towards humans, Gabriel plans to unleash Hell on Earth to weed out those deemed "unworthy" of God's love. Gabriel casts Constantine from the room and prepares to use the Spear to cut Mammon free from Angela. Out of options, Constantine slits his wrists. As he bleeds out, Lucifer arrives to personally collect his soul. Constantine tells Lucifer of Mammon's plan to usurp him. Confronted by Lucifer, Gabriel threatens to 'smite' him in God's honor; however, the attack towards Lucifer comes up short, revealing to both Gabriel and Lucifer that Gabriel no longer has divine protection. Lucifer proceeds to burn Gabriel's wings, making Gabriel mortal. Lucifer banishes Mammon back to Hell and grants Constantine any wish; Constantine asks that Isabel be released to Heaven. Lucifer complies but realizes too late that he cannot take Constantine to Hell as a consequence; by selflessly sacrificing himself, Constantine is granted entry to Heaven. Infuriated, Lucifer heals Constantine's injuries and cures him of his lung cancer, hoping he will eventually damn himself again. Angela and Constantine depart, leaving the now human Gabriel. Sometime later, Constantine, now making an effort to quit smoking, entrusts the Spear to Angela and visits Chas' grave, where Chas appears in an angelic form and flies away. Cast * Keanu Reeves as John Constantine, a chain-smoking cynic with the ability to perceive the true visage of half-angels and half-demons on the human plane. John is damned to Hell for attempting suicide—a mortal sin—and has terminal lung cancer. * Rachel Weisz as Angela Dodson, a troubled Los Angeles Police Department Detective investigating the suicide of her twin sister, Isabel (also portrayed by Weisz). Weisz also plays Mammon, the son of Lucifer who has no patience for his father's rule of Hell and uses Angela's body as a means of escaping Hell to rule over Earth himself. * Shia LaBeouf as Chas Kramer, John Constantine's driver and student. Chas has a strong interest in the occult and helps John whenever possible in order to gain knowledge and experience from him. * Tilda Swinton as Gabriel, a "half-breed" angel, depicted as looking androgynous, with a disdain for humanity who plots to set Mammon free from Hell to unleash demon kind on the Earth. * Pruitt Taylor Vince as Father Hennessy, an insomniac, alcoholic priest with the ability to communicate with the dead. He constantly drinks in order to "keep the voices out". * Djimon Hounsou as Papa Midnite, a former witch-doctor who once fought against Hell. After swearing an oath of neutrality—unless one side should tip the balance of power—he opened a nightclub to serve as neutral meeting ground for both sides of the war between Heaven and Hell. * Gavin Rossdale as Balthazar, a "half-breed" demon with a special penchant for, and personal history with, John Constantine. * Peter Stormare as Lucifer Morningstar, a fallen Archangel who is in a proxy war with God for the souls of all mankind. Lucifer loathes John Constantine with such vigor that his soul is the only one he would ever come to personally collect. * Max Baker as Beeman, a friend of John Constantine's with a liking for exotic materials and insects. He serves as both a supplier of holy objects and relayer of information to John. * Jesse Ramirez as Manuel, a scavenger and treasure hunter who finds the Spear in a church ruin and enters into a trance-like state which resurrects him after getting hit by a car. Production Producer Lauren Shuler Donner had developed the film as far back as 1997. In 1999, Paul Hunter was attached to direct, followed by Tarsem Singh in 2001. Warner Bros. hoped Singh could begin filming in 2002 with Nicolas Cage attached to star in the lead role but Singh ended up dropping out, a move that inspired dueling lawsuits from Tarsem and Warners. Keanu Reeves became attached in 2002. Alan Moore, original creator of John Constantine, had been disappointed by the previous adaptations of his other comics From Hell and The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, refused credit for the film and asked that his royalties be distributed among the other creators. Constantine was written using some elements from Garth Ennis’ "Dangerous Habits" story arc (issues #41–46) and others—such as the inclusion of Papa Midnite—from the Original Sins trade paperback. However, the film changed several aspects of the source material, including a number of cosmetic changes to the lead character’s appearance: Reeves played the role with his natural accent and hair colour whilst the original character was intentionally drawn to resemble English musician Sting and originally came from Liverpool. The film was also set in Los Angeles; the director pointed out that the comic book was not exclusively set in London either. Other differences to the character were made, such as giving him the psychic ability to see "half-breeds" as they truly are. That ability, in the film, is what caused him to attempt suicide and which led to his damnation rather than his role in summoning a demon that killed a young girl. The resolution of the lung cancer plotline in the film was also amended; Lucifer saves the redeemed Constantine to give him a second chance at falling rather than being tricked into doing so as was seen in the comic book. Scenes with actress Michelle Monaghan as Constantine's lover, a half-breed demon named Ellie based on the succubus Ellie in the Hellblazer comics, were cut from the film to make Constantine more of a lonely character. The film's title was changed from Hellblazer to Constantine to avoid confusion with the Clive Barker Hellraiser films. The comics series itself was originally to be titled Hellraiser but was also retitled to avoid confusion with the film, released the previous year. Director Lawrence decided to base the idea of Hell "on the geography of what's around us now." He further explained: Soundtrack }} Constantine: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack is a 2005 soundtrack album from the film of the same title. The soundtrack is an orchestral compilation of songs in the film, performed by The Hollywood Studio Symphony & The Hollywood Film Chorale and composed by Brian Tyler, composer for films such as Eagle Eye and Fast & Furious, and Klaus Badelt. The songs "Passive" by A Perfect Circle (released in conjunction with the film and heard in the walk through Midnite's bar) and "Take Five" by The Dave Brubeck Quartet (heard on a record played by Constantine) were not included. The soundtrack was panned by Allmusic, who referred to it as "clichéd and religiously formulaic." Instrumentation * Strings: 47 violins, 27 violas, 27 violoncellos, 17 double basses, 1 harp * Woodwinds: 7 flutes, 4 clarinets, 2 bassoons * Brass: 12 horns, 3 trumpets, 6 trombones, 2 tubas * Percussion: 8 players * Keyboard: 3 players * Chorus: 11 sopranos, 10 altos, 8 tenors, 8 baritones/bass Release The original announced release date was September 17, 2004, before it was pushed back. Box office Constantine opened theatrically on February 18, 2005, in 3,006 venues, earning $29.8 million in its opening weekend and ranking second behind Hitch s second weekend. The film ended its run on June 16, 2005, having grossed $76 million in the United States and Canada, and $154.9 million in other territories, for a worldwide total of $230.9 million against a production budget of $100 million. Critical response On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds an approval rating of 46% based on the reviews of 220 critics and an average rating of 5.5/10. The site's consensus states: "Despite solid production values and an intriguing premise, Constantine lacks the focus of another spiritual shoot-em-up, The Matrix." On Metacritic, which assigns a weighted average, the film holds a score of 50 out of 100 based on the reviews of 41 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Richard Corliss of Time magazine called it "a one-of-a-kind hybrid: a theological noir action film". In crediting the actors, he specifically cited Keanu Reeves' ability to "retain his charisma in a weird-silly moment" in addition to the performances of Tilda Swinton whom he referred to as "immaculately decadent". He also praised Francis Lawrence's usage of a significant number of camera locations and angles. He was, however, critical of the movie's climax, referring to it as "irrevocably goofy". Ella Taylor of LA Weekly wrote, "Constantine, which opts in the end for what I can only describe as a kind of supernatural humanism, is not without its spiritual satisfactions." Carina Chocano of the Los Angeles Times wrote, "Keanu Reeves has no peer when it comes to playing these sort of messianic roles—he infuses them with a Zen blankness and serenity that somehow gets him through even the unlikeliest scenes with a quiet, unassuming dignity." Pete Vonder Haar of Film Threat gave the film three stars out of five, stating that "the film (barely) succeeds, thanks to impressive visuals, the idea of an uncaring God wagering with Satan for souls, and two immensely enjoyable scenes (one with Weisz, one with Stormare) in which Reeves actually plays his character as the cynical asshole he really is." Jack Matthews of the New York Daily News gave the film a 2.5 out of 5, stating, "For all its spiritual angst, Constantine is about as silly as fantasies get." Michael Sragow of The Baltimore Sun also gave the film a 2 out of 5, stating, "It all comes off as a case of filmmakers wanting to have their communion wafer and eat it, too." Desson Thomson, a writer for The Washington Post, had similar sentiments of the film, specifically panning the film's distancing from the comic book upon which it is based: Leonard Maltin's annual publication Movie Guide gives the film a BOMB rating, describing it as "dreary, to put it mildly". }} Film critic Roger Ebert gave the film 1.5 out of 4 stars, panning the depiction of hell ("a post-nuclear Los Angeles created by animators with a hangover"), the premise of the film itself ("You would think that God would be the New England Patriots of this contest, but apparently there is a chance that Satan could win."), plot holes, inconsistencies, and general actions depicted throughout the film. He was not particularly critical of the film's acting, only mentioning it by stating, "Reeves has a deliberately morose energy level in the movie, as befits one who has seen hell, walks among half-demons, and is dying. He keeps on smoking." He added it to his list of "most hated" films. Home media Warner Home Video announced that the film was to be released on HD DVD on March 28, 2006.Business Wire (2006-01-05). "Warner Home Video Announces Titles and Release Dates for HD DVD". Yahoo!. Retrieved 2011-10-29. It would be one of the earliest titles to be released on that media format. However, following delays to the launch of the HD DVD format (which pushed back the release of many of the initially announced titles), Constantine eventually made its debut on HD DVD on June 6, 2006. Warner Home Video released a Blu-ray Disc version of the film on October 14, 2008. Novelization and video game To tie into the film's release, a novelization by John Shirley and a video game adaption of the film was also produced. The novelization further describes Hell's setting in that the buildings are lined with blood instead of mortar, and built with the souls of the damned rather than brick. Sequel In a 2011 interview with MTV Splash Page, director Lawrence spoke of a potential sequel: }} In November 2012, it was reported that Guillermo del Toro and Warner Bros. were considering a film featuring DC Comics' supernatural characters, which includes John Constantine. It is unconfirmed if it will be connected to the 2005 film or if Reeves will reprise his role. References External links * * }} Category:2005 films Category:2000s action films Category:2000s fantasy films Category:2000s superhero films Category:American action films Category:American superhero films Category:German action films Category:English-language films Category:Action horror films Category:Apocalyptic films Category:Demons in film Category:Directorial debut films Category:Films about angels Category:Films about cancer Category:Films about exorcism Category:Films about smoking Category:Films about suicide Category:Films based on DC Comics Category:Films based on works by Alan Moore Category:Films set in 2005 Category:Films set in Los Angeles Category:Films shot in California Category:Films set in hell Category:Hellblazer Category:Religious horror films Category:Superhero horror films Category:The Devil in fiction Category:Village Roadshow Pictures films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Films scored by Klaus Badelt Category:Films scored by Brian Tyler Category:Films directed by Francis Lawrence Category:Films produced by Lauren Shuler Donner Category:Films produced by Lorenzo di Bonaventura Category:Films produced by Akiva Goldsman